1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a cover that covers a top opening of a case for accommodating recording sheets used for a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or the like is used as a sheet ejection tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction machines having at least two of such functions as a scanner function for reading a document and generating image data, a facsimile function for transmitting and receiving image data via a communication line, a printer function for recording image data transmitted from an external apparatus such as a personal computer, and other functions are commonly known. For example, a multifunction machine in which an image reading unit having a flatbed is provided above an ink-jet recording type image recording unit is known. In this image recording unit, a recording sheet that is sent out from a sheet supplying unit is transported through a transport passage by a transport unit, ink is ejected from a recording head and printing is thereby performed onto the recording sheet, and the recording sheet is ejected by an ejecting unit to a sheet ejection tray that is disposed between the image reading unit and the sheet supplying unit (refer to JP-A-2003-285964).
In another multifunction machine, a cassette cover of a recording sheet cassette is used as a sheet ejection tray for recorded cut sheets on which recording has been performed by a recording unit (refer to JP-A-4-83460).